


Confused AF

by lilcupcake03



Category: Almost Family (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister converstation, Confused about sexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Edie Palmer seeks help from her new found half brother, Nate, in figuring out her sexuality. After all, what's a surprise gay half brother for?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Confused AF

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm so surprised there is NO FICS for this show ! I own no characters, I'm just borrowing them for a fic.
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback!

Edie Palmer paced nervously, unconsciously tapping her bottom teeth with the nail of her pointer finger as she walked. She was dressed in a fitted grey suit with a sky blue camisole and matching heels. A harassed looking slender man wearing a suit appeared in her line of sight. 

“Nate!” she called with a slight wave of her hand. Nate looked somewhat relieved as he saw her and approached. “Thank you for meeting up with me.” Edie said as she sighed, “I know we didn’t meet under the best circumstances last time.” 

“That’s an understatement.” Nate said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you want?” he asked.

“I’m so confused.” Edie blurted, sitting down on a nearby bench. 

“About your sexuality?” Nate asked, softening a little as he joined her on the bench. 

Despite herself, Edie nodded, “Yes. I’m married to Tim. I love him, I feel safe with him. But the more time I spend with Amanda the more I find myself falling in love with her.” she confessed.

“Ah, I see.” Nate said with a nod. “So what kind of scale do you see yourself on? Women versus Men?” 

“60/40.” Edie said, but she didn’t sound convinced.

“Did you always feel that way?” Nate asked. 

Edie shrugged, “I don’t know. I feel...broken in a way. I don’t want Tim to touch me, sexually. But I’m okay with him holding me. But with Amanda, I want to touch her and her to touch me.”

Nate hmmm-ed softly. “I think you answered your own question.” he said quietly. “Now can I ask, why did you marry Tim in the first place?” 

Edie was quiet for a moment, “We fell in love or what I thought was love. We both wanted the same things. Both fighting for what we wanted.” 

“Did Julia, the trainwreck, really date him first?” Nate inquired, Edie nodded.

“Yeah, they were college sweethearts. But Julia gave up everything to help her father...our father after her mother died.” Edie told him.

Nate tapped his teeth unconsciously, “Did you mean to steal him away from Julia?” he asked bluntly.

“What?! No!!” Edie exclaimed, then lowered her voice, her eyes darting around nervously. “She was like a sister to me, I didn’t mean to destroy that relationship.”

“She IS a sister.” Nate pointed out, taking his finger out of his mouth. “How would you feel if she started dating Tim?” 

“I would be devastated.” Edie said instantly, then she sighed, “A little bit relieved too.” she admitted.

“Julia, for the train wreck she is, she gave me good advice when it came to my husband and it’s simple. Tell the truth. He’s got to know something is up.” Nate said.

“That’s true, I suck at hiding things. He’s been asking questions.” Edie agreed. 

She turned to Nate, “Thank you so much. I appreciate you helping me.” she said with a smile.

Nate shrugged with a slight grin, “What’s a brother for?” he said.


End file.
